Harry Potter meets Nessie Cullen
by lalababee
Summary: between greatest series ever:Twilight and Harry Potter. Nessie gets her letter, and she goes to Hogwarts, where every boy falls in love with her, including Harry Potter! Every boy wants her, but only one boy gets her..The boy girls want, and one can get..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Cross between the two most greatest series ever, in my opinion: Harry Potter and Twilight

**A/N: Cross between the two most greatest series ever, in my opinion: Harry Potter and Twilight. HE, I think this could come out good if I had anyone writing every chapter for me…Whoever it was would post it on their account, too, of course…I did it with MUSTARDGIRL, so yea…It's pretty fun.**

**If you interested, just tell me…I'll probably pick the first person who asks me…I'll do the first and second chapters, and whoever asks will do the third. We could even do it between three people, if it will make it better…**

**Summary: Renesme is a muggle-born witch/ vampire. When she gets her letter, nobody knows how to act, since Renesme won't get any older and it would be obvious something is wrong if she goes to Hogwarts for 7 years…But this is what Renesme wants, and Bella and Edward won't do anything to make their beautiful, innocent daughter unhappy…**

"Nessie, darling, wake up!" Bella Cullen shook her daughter awake. Renesme, known as Nessie, opened her beautiful brown eyes and sat up. Her sandy brown curls fell past her waist as she looked questionably at her mother.

"Yes, Mom? Why did you wake me up? I'm so tired!" Nessie complained.

"My Nessie, do you not remember? Today, my dear, is your birthday! If you were full human, you would be eleven today!" Bella knew that Nessie was older than eleven, but Charlie was coming over, and Bella liked celebrating Nessie's birthdays, even if they didn't need to.

Nessie sighed. "Mom? I don't exactly feel like celebrating a birthday today. It's not…my style. It will feel weird telling everyone I am eleven, when I'm much, much older than that."

Bella sighed, too. "I know, darling, but your grandfather is coming over today, and he thinks you are eleven, and all your friends are coming, and they think your eleven, and I like celebrating your parties. You may be old, but you'll always be my little girl, especially since you're only eleven!" Bella laughed, and Renesme could only laugh with her.

"Mom, do we really have to celebrate? I think we can tell Grandfather…" Nessie tried again.

"No dear, we can't do that. What kind of mother would I look like if I cancelled your eleventh birthday party? Besides, Daddy has everything set up."

Nessie sighed, and threw back her quilted blanket, the one her Grandmother Esme made her when she was about five. She raised her slim arms into the air and stretched, before giving her mother a wide smile, showing off her white teeth, which were sharper than everyone else's. Her thin, perfect legs arched gracefully, Nessie leaped from the bed and landed beautifully on the carpet across the room, in front of the closet.

"Ok, Mom, what am I wearing today?" Nessie asked, teasing her mother.

Bella laughed. "Like I should know. Why don't you get your Aunt Alice to help you with that? She has been waiting here all night, waiting for you to wake up." She laughed again, and Nessie joined in before nodding.

Bella followed Renesme, who was dressed in short sleep shorts and her father's shirt, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alice was sitting at the table shifting through a pile of mail. She glanced up as Bella and Nessie entered the kitchen, and she dropped the mail to look at them both critically.

"Nessie is in her pajamas, and she still is dressed better than you, Bella." Alice criticized. Nessie grinned, and nodded her head. Bella laughed, and said loudly, "You are just like your aunt, Nessie. I happen to like my outfit!" Bella was dressed in her famous sweatshirt and jeans. Alice laughed, took Nessie by the hand, and walked towards her room, to Nessie's huge closet, where most of the clothes there were bought by Alice.

While they were getting dressed, Bella shifted through the mail. The first was a, electric bill, for three hundred and fifty two dollars. No problem. She set that aside. The second was a library notice, saying that a book on hold for Renesme was now available. The third was a letter from Kate, apologizing for not being able to make it. There was also a letter from Zafrina, apologizing, too. The last letter was dressed to Nessie. Bella didn't open it, but the return address was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was in England. Bella just shrugged, wondering what club her daughter had gotten involved to this time.

By the time Bella finished with the mail, Nessie had come back out, looking great in a pair of purple and black bellbottoms, a purple shirt, and a black hoodie. Her shoes were purple with black shoelaces. Before Bella could say a word, Edward came in from outback, where he had Nessie's birthday present.

Edward whistled. "Wow, kid, where is my Nessie? You look way too pretty to be my daughter!" Nessie blushed and giggled.

"It's really me, Daddy!" Edward embraced her.

"I know, darling, I know," he assured her.

"Nessie, you got a letter from some place. It's right here." Bella handed Nessie the letter, and Nessie ripped it open.

"Dear Renesme Cullen," she read, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September 1. Please make sure you are at the platform 9 ¾ before 11:00 on said date. On the next page, you will find a list of school supplies you will need. You may bring an owl, a toad, or a cat. Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Nessie looked up, shocked.

"Mom, Dad?" She asked confused. She turned around, where Alice was standing, her mouth wide. "Aunt Alice?"

"I don't know, Renesme." Bella answered. "Maybe Carlisle will."

**A/N: Well, how was that?? Remember, if you want to help, just tell me in a review!! HA, I'm so mean…cliffy…LOL R&R, please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wellsers, nobody wanted to help me?? That's OK, it just won't turn out as good…*shrugs* Job is still open if someone wants it!!! You would do next chapter…**

"What do you think it means, Grandpa?" Nessie asked as Carlisle read the letter for the fifth time.

"I'm not sure, Nessie. It looks like you were accepted into a really good school, and I think you should go. But you are a witch? I've never heard of that."

"Mom? Can I go? It looks like fun!" Nessie exclaimed.

"I don't know, Nessie. You don't get any older, so won't it be obvious if you go there until you graduate? And do you really think you can survive on human food? You wouldn't be able to drink blood." Bella warned. Edward rested his hand on her arm, and Jasper stood by, calming them all down so they wouldn't get overly excited.

"I'll be fine, Mom. I can get all the nutrients I need by human food. I just don't like it all that much. Besides, I don't need to eat very much, you know that. I would only eat enough so the humans don't get suspicious."

Edward looked at Bella. She was gazing at their daughter with a sad, soft smile. Even without being able to read her mind, he knew that Renesme wouldn't be able to go, and Bella didn't want to disappoint their daughter.

"Nessie…" Edward began. "You need to let us discuss this, okay? I'm not sure if this will work out. This Dumbledore man might not be able to protect all the kids if you crave blood too much. You have to understand where we are coming from. No, we're not saying no, but we're not saying yes either."

Renesme's full lips fell into a pout. Edward kissed her forehead.

"Cheer up, baby. You are only eleven today! You are not supposed to have any worries! Now, look around the house. Don't the decorations look great?"

They did. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had spent their night decorating Carlisle's house with lime green, baby blue, and soft pink streamers. There was balloons everywhere, and outside there was a dance floor. There was long tables set up outside, and they were being filled up with food by hired help. The newly installed pool was ready for swimming when the guests got there.

Nessie nodded, and she quickly smiled again.

"I have to go pick out my bathing suit!" she cried, and ran to Alice's room, where Alice would give Nessie a bikini.

Once Nessie was gone, Edward spoke in a low voice.

"We can't let her go," he said, and Bella nodded.

"I know, but I hate disappointing her. She was so excited. Would it really be that bad to let her go? She can go for just this year, and if anything happens, we can take her out." Bella said hopefully. Edward looked thoughtful, but Carlisle was nodding. Bella smiled widely. Carlisle agreed. Of course, Edward would agree with him. Nessie was going to Hogwarts, where she would improve her magic!

"I'm going to tell her!" Bella cried when Edward finally gave his agreement. The men laughed when Bella took off running up the stairs, her once clumsy legs moving gracefully.

Bella walked into Alice's room, where Nessie was modeling a black bikini for Alice and Rosalie. Bella stood in the doorway for a moment, and sighed contentedly. There was once a time when Nessie almost killed her, when Bella thought she was a boy. There was a time when Nessie would only communicate by pictures, and a time when Bella almost killed her best friend for naming her baby after a monster. Now she had a beautiful daughter, and one with a body that was much too mature for an eleven year old. She could pass it off, though, so Bella wasn't worried.

"I like that one," Bella said, announcing her arrival. Nessie looked around at her mother.

"Me, too. Thanks, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose," Nessie said, kissing each of her aunts on the cheek.

"Nessie, we have decided that you can go to Hogwarts. You have to be careful, though!" Bella smiled. She trusted her daughter.

"Thank you so much, Mom!" Nessie yelled, throwing her arms around her mother's neck. Alice laughed, and Rosalie watched, jealous, from the bed. Nessie let go of her mother, and ran down stairs to do the same to her father and grandfather.

"I know she is happy, but I'm worried about her," Bella told her sister in-laws.

"I'm not. Renesme is an amazing girl with amazing self-control," Rosalie said protectively.

"Rose is right. Nessie will be careful," Alice said in a kinder tone than Rose had spoken in. Bella nodded. She knew how careful her daughter was…of course she did.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm ready, now, Mom!" Nessie called, bouncing down the stairs wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and her father's button down shirt. She had buttoned the first three buttons her shirt, and then tied the bottom. The shirt was tied at her waist. Nessie was wearing ankle length black boots and her long hair and straightened and styled so that part of it fell in front of her right eye.

"Renesme, we can't go until that magic guy is with us. We don't know where to go. What's his name again?" Bella checked the paper. "Oh, yes, his name is Hagrid. He is supposed to take us to some wizard place where we can buy all of your stuff. Where is-" Bella was interrupted by a loud knock on the cabin door. She rushed to it to open it, and quickly invited Hagrid in. She shrank away from him when she saw his size. Hagrid laughed at her face expression, and then looked around the cozy living room. He sat on the couch as Nessie came into view; she walked up to him and shook his large hand.

"Hi, my name is Renesme. Everyone calls my Nessie, though. Nice to meet you." Hagrid smiled. Nessie was obviously not afraid of him, and he was glad.

"Well, we better get going if we want to buy all of your stuff." Hagrid suggested. Bella quickly nodded.

"Nessie, dear, go get your jacket. It's getting cold outside," Bella said, trying to act human.

"Mom, I don't have a jacket that matches my outfit. I'll be fine," Nessie said.

Bella gave her a look. "Dear, either find a jacket or we can to ask Aunt Alice before we leave to borrow one of hers," Bella said. Nessie quickly chose the latter. They walked to the main house where Alice lent Nessie a black zip-up hoodie, and they were off to Diagon Alley, where they would buy Nessie's school stuff.

**A/N: Well, how was that?????????? R&R please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: And, it's taken me forever to update. Sorry, guys! Haah, well, here goes nothing!**

"Nessie, Honey, hurry up. We have to be at the platform soon!" Edward Cullen called to his daughter.

"Coming, Daddy!" Nessie yelled down the stairs. She hurried in her hotel room, packing up the last of her new school stuff and her clothing. Quickly, she grabbed her squirmy new kitten, whom she had named Mouse, and put him in his new cat carrier. Wanting to make only a good impression on the rest of the students in Hogwarts, Nessie dressed conservatory, wearing her size two dark jeans, a long beige tank top, and a black jacket. She was wearing her black Converse. Nessie had left her long hair curly, and wore only a little mascara.** (Outfit & hair on page.)** Sweeping her waist length hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way, Nessie balanced her trunk handles in one hand and her kitten's carrier in the other. Then, she lightly floated down the stairs, where her father was waiting.

"Here, baby, let me take those," Edward said, relieving Nessie of her luggage. Nessie smiled her thanks at him.

"Where's Mom?" Nessie asked, looking around her.

"You're mother is with your Aunt Alice. Go ahead to the room. I'll catch up soon," Edward answered. Nessie nodded and walked slowly out the door before running to her grandparents' penthouse.

Letting herself in, Nessie walked on quiet feet by the living room, where she heard her uncles, mom, and grandparents talking. Actually, the sound that dominated the conversation was her mother's voice, high pitched with her hysteria.

"I'm just going to miss her so much! She's my baby! For a whole year, I'm going to be apart from her. What am I going to do, you guys?" Bella was saying. Without waiting to hear the answer, Nessie walked into the room.

"Hey, Fam! Almost ready to go?" She asked cheerfully. Bella whipped her head around and threw an obviously fake smile at her daughter. Nessie watched her mother's beautiful face carefully, looking for her mother's true feelings about her leaving. Bella's pale skin gleamed as she watched her daughter back. Her cherry red full lips were in a wide smile, showing off her even, perfectly white teeth. Her big brown eyes, which her daughter had inherited, shone. Bella stood up, and Nessie could see that her mother had made an effort to look nice for the trip to King's Cross Station. She was wearing a dark jean skirt that ended mid-thigh, showing off her small, size 3 legs. For her shirt, Bella wore a long dark blue tank top under her gray jacket. Her shoes were dark blue wedges. **(Outfit on page)** In other words, she looked great.

"Yes, Nessie. We'll be ready soon. Alice and Rosalie are just getting dressed. Why don't you go see them?" Bella suggested, and Nessie nodded before going to her aunt's room.

Her aunt Rosalie was in Alice's room, too. Knocking before opening the door, Nessie gasped. Her aunts, normally very pretty, looked dropped dead gorgeous. Her aunt Alice, small and petite like a fairy, was wearing a white dress that ended just above her knees with white wedges, and Rosalie was wearing a dress that matched Alice's, only her dress was black. Rosalie was wearing black heels and her long blonde hair was straightened. **(Outfits on profile.)**

Nessie whistled.

"Daaaannnggg. You guys look amazing!" She exclaimed, and her aunts quickly told her the same. Fluffing her now long curly black hair, Alice grabbed Nessie's hand.

"Come, Nessie! Let's go get everyone and leave!" She smiled, and after joining the other hand with Rosalie's, Nessie allowed herself to be pulled out the door by her energetic aunt.

Alice pulled them into the living room, where good-byes were exchanged, as Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Jasper were not going to the train station with them. They had decided to go hunting instead, that way they could run home with no problems. After everyone had a kiss and a hug, Bella managing to hug her daughter three times even though she was going with her, Nessie, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella left the penthouse and returned to Edward's hotel room. Together, they all packed Nessie's things into the trunk and got in the car.

As usual, Edward drove fast. However, it was not nearly as fast as usual. Everyone understood that he was prolonging the time he had left with his daughter. Nevertheless, they eventually pulled into the parking lot of the station.

"Come on, girls. We need to find a cart for all these bags!" Edward said, and led them into the entrance of the building.

It was as if a bomb dropped. As one by one people saw the beautiful family, their voices hushed, until it was deathly quiet. Nessie laughed uncomfortably as a man ogled at her.

"Hey," Edward snapped at the 30 year old man, "She's only eleven!" The man then turned his gaze onto Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. They all looked everywhere but at him as they continued walking. Almost by magic, the crowd parted for the Cullen family. They walked like runway models until they got to Platform 9 and 10. Following Hagrid's instructions, they sat and waited until everyone became busy again. When they were sure everyone was done looking at them, Edward pulled out a piece of paper and followed the directions on it. By very careful magic, Dumbledore had allowed the Cullen family to make it through the magical wall into Platform 9 ¾.

Once they all made it through, they oohed and awed. The place was gorgeous, not like the other platforms. It had a kind of air about it that made it special. Giving Nessie one last hug and kiss, the family promised to write to her as soon as they could. They watched her load up her bags, and then they waved goodbye as the train rolled away. Nessie looked back through a window and saw her mother's head buried in her father's shoulder, with her father patting her back.

Nessie felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she turned to see a handsome boy about fifteen years old looking at her.

"If you don't mind my asking," he began in an adorable British accent, "how old are you? I haven't seen you around, but you can't be a first year, can you? You look way to old." Nessie laughed as she stared into his gray eyes speckled with green.

"I'm eleven. Yes, I suppose I am a first year. How old are you?" She replied.

The boy gazed at her, interested. "I'm 14. My name is Draco, by the way. And what's yours?"

"I'm Renesemee. But everyone calls me Nessie," Nessie smiled at him.

"Well, then, Nessie, let's grab a seat, shall we?" Draco said, playing his charm. Nessie smiled to herself. She loved the way he said her name.

Nodding, Nessie followed him into an empty compartment, completely oblivious to the stares every other boy was giving her.

**A/n: Well, how was this? I was looking at the other chapters I wrote, and I was like, "Woah. That doesn't sound like me at all anymore!" Haha, how did you like this? R & R please! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Recently I've become super obsessed with Twilight again! Haha, actually, right now I'm trying to reread Goblet of Fire and Eclipse. I can't decide which to read first, so I'm just reading them at the same time! Anyways, here goes another chapter. I'm pretty excited for this story. It might very well be the only story, besides The Truth About Hermione Granger, that I have finished so far! Well, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget the feedback. (:**

"So, Draco, how long have you been at Hogwarts?" Nessie asked the handsome boy.

"This will be my fourth year," he replied, "and I find it quite fascinating, actually. I'm in Slytherin, of course. Best house of them all!"

Nessie laughed. "Tell me more about magic, Draco. What are the four houses? What are the classes like? Is it hard?"

Draco looked intently at her face. "I'm not going to lie, Nessie. In Slytherin, we usually look down on people like you, from non-magical parents. Except, you're special. I'll protect you from the other kids who are mean. There are four houses in all. There's Slytherin, which is best. Then there's Ravenclaw, where all the smartest kids are accepted. Next is Hufflepuff, and finally Gryffindor. I, personally, don't like them. Bunch of showoffs, if you ask me. The classes are not too hard. Boring, really."

Nessie smiled happily. "I can't wait to get there. What house do you think I'll be in?"

"Hopefully, you'll be in Slytherin. With me," Draco flirted. Nessie blushed.

"Draco, I have to use the bathroom. Is there one on the train?" Nessie asked, more as an excuse to get out and catch her breath. This boy was something else!

"Just go out into the corridor, turn left, and go straight down. It's in the back. Need me to walk you?" Draco instructed with a cute smile. Nessie declined, thanked him, and said she'll be right back.

Once out of sight from the glass door, Nessie stopped and breathed in heavily. Back in the compartment, she tried to keep telling herself that Jacob would be hut if she developed a crush on Draco, but she couldn't help it. He was so sweet! Nessie fingered her woven bracelet that she had gotten from Jacob when she was just a little kid. It was the Quileute version of a promise ring, Nessie had been told. Wanting to hug her Jake, Nessie dropped her wrist and turned quickly to go to the restroom. However, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor-" she started to say, but was interrupted by the boy.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry," he smiled at her. Looking into his emerald green eyes, Nessie said, "I'm Nessie Cullen. What's your name?"

"Hello, Nessie. I'm Harry Potter. Are you a first year?" Harry asked kindly. Nessie nodded.

"Let me introduce you to my best friends. They're just right in here," Harry said, pointing at the compartment a few doors down.

"Alright," Nessie said, and followed him back.

Ron stared as Nessie came into the room. Hermione looked at him painfully, and then turned her gaze on the gorgeous first year in front of her. She, too, thought that Nessie was exceptionally beautiful.

"Guys, this is Nessie Cullen, a new student here. Nessie, this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Sitting next to Ron is his sister, Ginny, and next to her is Neville Longbottom. Next to Neville is Luna." Harry pointed each student out as he said their names, and Nessie smiled at them all.

"Hi, guys. What house are you all in?" Nessie asked, shyly.

"We're all in Gryffindor," Hermione said, smiling, "except for Luna. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Oh. How old are you guys?"

"All of us are 14, in our fourth year, except for Ginny and Luna. They're 13, in their third year," Harry said, and Nessie smiled at him again.

"So you all must know Draco. Are you friends with him?" Nessie asked.

"That foul git? Merlin's beard, no. Malfoy is the biggest jerk Hogwarts has ever seen!" Ron exclaimed, and Nessie looked at him funny.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like him. Well, I'm just off to the bathroom. It was nice meeting you all! Bye, Harry," Nessie said, and gracefully walked out of the compartment, waving a little as she left. As she closed the door, she heard Harry telling off Ron for scaring "the hottest girl ever" away. Neville was agreeing. Blushing, Nessie quickly walked away.

After she was done in the bathroom, Nessie returned to Draco. Snuggling next to him, she asked, "How much longer until we get there?"

Smelling her hair, Draco replied, "Soon. You might want to put on your school robes."

Quickly, they both did so. Only too soon, they were pulling to a stop, and everyone was preparing to get off the train.


End file.
